Anno FanFictia 2007
by Susicar
Summary: What happened this last year in our beloved section? You make my life better, girls and guys, for this reason... Warning: Absolute biased opinions and whims to you in Spanish and English


Ano FanFictia 2007

**What Happened this year with the writers in this site? or... how to be grateful with you, and don't died in the attemp...**

**Hello all, two languages (or any of them, like you wish...)**

Bueno, amigos, aquí termina mi tercer año de lectura y crítica de los fics sherlockianos en este generoso siitio. Hace mucho tiempo que mi diaria navegación en Internet comienza "husmeando" en los cambios de esta sección. Por eso al llegar Diciembre, pensé que esta vez debía presentar un resúmen del magnífico trabajo que ustedes, mis talentosos amigos, nos han brindado durante los pasados doce meses...

Siento la necesidad de darles un **INMENSO GRACIAS** a todos mis queridos autores, quienes trabajan muy duro para hacer nuestras vidas más entretenidas, para expresar sus íntimos sentimientos (o demonios), para volverse artistas famosos y millonarios, para (aquí puedes completar con lo que desees...)

**Así descargo mi Responsabilidad: Los siguientes garabatos mostrarán mis más descaradas opiniones, yo soy nmune a la corrección politica, al sentido común y a la objetividad (¡después de todo, esto ES fanficiton, no las Naciones Unidas!), y el amor y el odio no obedecen las reglas de la buena educación.**

Comienzo por las obras en Español, obviamente. Pocas noticias por este año, pero buenas. Se han agregado varios capítulos de "El Misterio de los Clutewurth", uno de los grandes fics escritos en cualquier lengua sobre el querido "Joven Sherlock Holmes". Bien hecho, Noe Izumi, y recuerda que ahora, más que nunca, queremos conocer el final de la historia, nuestro dulces jovencitos están sufriendo demasiado...

Y además, se produjo un hecho inédito aquí: dos nuevos, buenos y (presumo) jóvenes autores hicieron su brillante aparición: KAYAKO666 y Land-sh. Felicitaciones a ambos, por mantener en alto la llama holmesiana en Español.

Por el lado malo: No hubo este año noticias de otros excelentes escritores: Marth Mt y Blue Raja; y también extraño a Just-Jo; su fic (con Mary-Sue incluída, nadie es perfecto), fue el primero que leí en mi propio idioma, y me resultó muy simpático. ¿volverá algún día?

Well, friends, that's the end of my third year of reading and critique of the sherlockian-fics in this generous site. Long time ago my daily surfing in Internet begins "sneaking" in the changes of this Section. Thus, the timehas come to present a summary about your wonderful works, which, my talented friends, you have provided over the past twelve months... i feel is necesary i give a BIG THANK to all my dear authors, whom work very hard to make our lives more funny, to express their inner feelings (or demons), to become famous and millonaires artists, to... (here you can complete with you wish...)

Disclaimer: The following scribbles shown my blatant subjetive opinions, i am inmune to political correction, to common sense and objetivity (after all, this IS fanfiction, don't the UN!!!), and the love and the hate don't obeyed the rules of the "well mannered".

1) I start for the culmination (and the high point) of the better serie in this site: The Helen Thurlow Saga. I would like this don't be the last episode, but both authors deserve a long holiday, for all joy and pleasure they give us over the last two years. Thank you very much Aeryn and L-Fire. I recommend:

- The forfeit daughter

- An Unforeseen Occurrence

- The Courtship of Helen Thurlow

- The Rules of Engagement

2) Excellent reissue: "An Unconventional proposal". Better (by far) than the original (was not bad) work; very well done, more deep, witty and interesting. UPDATES? (gives puppy eyes)

3) Two great series of fics and two great new authors: MoonlitPuddle and VHunter, with their series "The Highly Irregulars of Baker Stret" and "A Matter of... Well written, originals, with great fidelity to the Canon.

I am totally impressed by their ability to imitate Doyle's style and their characterization of the people in the story.

And both are nices persons too.

4) My Year of Bliss: Irene Adler is Baaack!!! Alleluia!! My favorite character beside H & W. (I know, hopeless romantic here. But I truly love this gal)

Three authors of four very good works. With all necessary sensuality that the rabid crazy readers (like me) wants. Very well done girls, and remember: i never have enough (gives puppy eyes), always want more and more of Holmes and Irene (from K to M rate)

- "Like Silver" and "Justo to prove me wrong" by MonaLovely.

- "The other side" by Wicked R

- "That Woman Strikes Again" and "Adler's Lost LozengeBox" by Alex the Anachronistic.

5) Excellent starts and then... abruptly stop! (I wait for them...)

- Drabbles of MeGoobie. More, please...

- "The Graveddigger Chronicles" by Ketari Fang

- "Canon Fodder" by marylinusca

- "A Curious Lullaby" by Ochita

6) The Great Finale (With loudly trumpets)

- "The Adventure of the Detective's Son" by HoVis, nice author, who has interpreted very well and plenty of tenderness Holmes and Watson. Believable version about the "son" and the unlikely paternity of the Detective. I wait for (at last) other fic from HoVis in this new year. (gives puppy eyes)

7) Brave New Authors!! (whom i adore) They began writing, and with each fic improved enormously:

- lew daney (My favorite: "Lines on the face")

- Music97 (My fav: "A Mild Annoyance")

- Kadal (Favorites: "Fisticuffs" and "The Strangler")

- Lavender Froney (A crazy-so-modern start with "Ways to piss our favourite characters off", and later, my favorite: "The Hardest Questions Answered!")

- Enchantaskip (Excellent one-shots, highly qualified, canonic style)

8) Two pains (or enigmas)

Two great fics -"Returning Holmes" by sterlingeyes: a new perspective, very well written about the Holmes family; and "There's No Place Like Holmes" by K.J. Briseis (an odd and flawless "Wizard of Oz"-SH Crossover). Both are disappeared or are in a long ans dreadful hiatus sigh.

9) Odd events in this Year

A eagerly awaited return of "A diamond in the rough" (second fic i read when i discover this section)

Has finished "Truthseekers", long fic with so many followers along the time.

A new chapter of "Confessions of the Master". I dislike the slash, without dude, and i see this fic become a phenomenon, with great success and many readers who wait for continuation. Perhaps some day i'll read too.

Excellent new, J. A. Lowell repost "Beneath Still Waters" and "Switch", two magnific works. The former IMHO, worth of professional publication, and the later, a time-travel. Very recommend.

A lot of short jokes-fics by Merlyn, a very talented author (i love all your non-slash fanfictions, are tenders and mischievous at the same time. Ah! and plenty of very hilarious dialogues.

"The light of pure reason": New fic with a lot of reviews.

10) Great writers in "aparent lack of time" or affected by the "flight of the Muse":

- Lady Razorsharp ("Lost and Found") I miss youuuuu!!!

- Idem Baldur and his poems.

- Idem "The Duke, the Baron and the Maiden" by NightKat86

- Idem Adele Rose ("A trick for Holmes")

- Idem Nooka ("Uncle Sherlock")

11) Close to my heart:

- Amberlin: Several chapters of the hypnotic "I saw reality" and a new revision of "In her beauty", with the change of tittle. Both wonderful fics with a very personal overview of the young detective and the good Doctor. Excellents!

- My weakness, Mrs. Queen Shnoogleberry. How odd! I start angry with her, for her first plain slash-fic, and then... Albricias!! Two works i enjoy a lot: "Lost" (humor of First Category) and "A Letter of Immense Interest", a daring romance-fic (I love reading the thoughts of lovestruck Holmes...).

But the "flagship" and the superb demonstration of her talent is "Mouse" (by far, my favorite fluffy-fic in all years of review). The nicest chronicle of the live and adventures of a "Mini-Sherlock", a very witty and sweet mouse-detective. I miss more adventures of the little mousy sigh. (gives puppy eyes)

12) Nice Surprices:

- Beautiful poems about the "Helen Thurlow world" (fanfic of fanfic) by Nautical Acronym.

- "The Adventure of the dating service", original prose, short and ingenious.

- "A Diogenes Club Affair" by Belladonnacordial. Good debut!!

- Idem "The Adventure of the Woman with the Cane" by Nightzchild

- Idem "The Case of the Practising Murderer" by bigfatgoth

- "Musing of a dog" by Clecky, sweet spin-off of Young Sherlock Holmes (Dear Uncas!)

- "When Master Meets his Match" by Werewolf Master (such match!! hilarious piece of work)

- Five (goods) crossovers (Risky choise, this time well done) "The Ministry's Case" (SH-HP) by Dichroic; "The Case of the Dreadful Poet" by MrBillyD (SH-Angel); "The Case of the Amazing Shrinking Man" (SH-Pirates of Caribean) by Hyel; "The Beheadings" (SH-Highlander) by CrashedAndBurnt and "The Lost Formula of Cagliostro" by Jack of None.

13) My heroes of the site, I need much more of us! (gives puppy eyes... and cheerfully waves a threatning looking knife in the air)

- BaskervilleBeauty ("A little murder")

- Haley Moore (Make what you wish, but please write...)

- Mysterylover17 ("The Adventure of the Whispering City", you make me suffer, but i am a not spiteful person, grrrr)

14) LOL for the drabbles!!!

For its shortness, it was still brilliant. A short but very nice time of reading with "The Best and Wisest Man" by stargazy; "Infinite Variety" by StrangeBlaze, and "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Quietly Making Noise (only one? Sniff).

15) Only friends (Nothing more, nothing less)

Several fics, good fics, which portrayed correctly the true and deep friendship between the detective and the Good Doctor (without slash, of course)

- "Between the Light and the Window" by Calenmarwen

- "Nothing to Forgive" by Valinor Sunset

- "The Analysis of Unhappy People" by zookitty

16) The epitome of the humor in this year was SherlockAshFowl (umm... such solemn presentation for an author so young and a fresh writer...) Well, let me say she write the best pieces of humor i see in FFNet since the aparition of Ad Absurdum (by the way, this polish author, where are?).

The fics "A Case Of Identity 2" and "Yes Mother" are the better cure to boredom, pesimism, depression and global warming.

17) The Poetry Revival: "Your London, My London", by SherlockianGirl; "At The End" by Kadal and "Crying Alone" by Haley Moore, "Absolutely" and "Home again" by VHunter, and "Visions" by Pudupudu are nice examples... The Poetry is ALIVE!

18) Ah, at the end i'd like speak about the more brilliant appearance in this 2007. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, i finish my annual "racconto" or summary recommending the fics of Mrs. Chewing Gum. Is Incredible! This crazy writer chose start with a drabble-serie about... the so young-so shy-so ("silly"?) wife of... Mycroft Holmes. Yes, yes, a recipe for disaster, like they say. But what happened? Really, the best fanfic i see this year (na: And i believe this one would be the first serie of 100 drabbles which have 100 drabbles and not less).

"The Girl" is a "phenomenon", for the quality, for the amount of reviews and the seriousness of the plot, canonic and non-canonic at the same time. Never before we see Mycroft in this way, and Ann Marie become a strong and solid character who grown in each chapter and surprised me, because her personality has evolved simultaneously with her so-witty husband's love (or fancy).

But our author don't stop here. No. She dare to create a completely new "genre" in SH-Fanficiton: the "problem page". Brilliant for the originality and for the coherent and logical replys. (Finally, a congratulation too to the guys and girls who asked, very clever)

And then, (yes, the achievements don't stop here neither) she has produced an excelent spin-off named "Tender Lumplings" (rabid humor) and then... a nice poetry in which she explain a Holme's case... well, i stop in this moment, but believe me, this girl have the more bloody talent i see in ages.

19) What Happened with???: (or, in my more emotional language... I NEED MOOOOOORE!!! PLEASE COME BAAAACK!!

- "Forgive me! by Gyemese

- "The Case Of The Missing Bride To Be" by Jeremys Angel

- "An Unobtainable Love" by Brink182

- "Return to the Solution" by softbalchick181

- "The Adventure of Blind Man's Bluff" by hawkeye-pierce08

- "The Oedipus Manuscripts" by GreyEyedDetective

- "Intrigue In America" by Lady Estelle

- "The Apprentice" by Frankie and Avery.dont ask

- "Role reversal" by Artemis Silverbow

19) Before i say farewell, i will send all my love and gratittude to Anozira. Without her, i had been unable to communicate, send reviews or hear so many people in this beautiful site. Gracias, my friend, and i wait for you and for your works always.

**PS: Sorry if I forgot some good work and thank for your patience**** with my troglodyte and mixed language.**

**Susana.**


End file.
